


Who is 'A'?

by Diamondxclawedxglove39



Series: Queen One-Shots [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondxclawedxglove39/pseuds/Diamondxclawedxglove39
Summary: Brian is finally home from a tour in South America. But he seems a bit different, and after accidentally looking at his phone, you find out why.





	Who is 'A'?

**Author's Note:**

> "hello!! for the dialogue prompts: would you like to maybe do 19 and 9 with whichever boy you think it’d be good for?"  
> 19\. “I’ve missed this.”  
> &  
> 9\. “You’re in love with her.”  
> all I can think of is angst, so let’s go with angst.
> 
> I’m making this modern day but mid-80’s Brian.

You were snuggled on the couch with Brian. He was finally back from tour after four months away from you and you had missed him so much. When he’d returned, you’d flung yourself into his arms and hugged him tightly, kissed him deeply. And on the outside, he’d responded in kind. But there was a slight degree of hesitation that you’d felt but maybe just imagined?

Now the two of you were watching some stupid movie on Hallmark. Brian had been just surfing through every channel, hardly giving anything a chance before switching. At some point you had slightly snapped at him to just pick something so he’d stopped on the Hallmark channel. He’d started off at the other end of the couch but you’d moved over to lean against his shoulder and held onto his arm. He occasionally patted your thigh but made no other contact.

“ **I’ve missed this,** ” you murmured, turning your head to kiss his shoulder. He just hummed in response and you furrowed your eyebrows. “Brian, is everything okay?” you asked as you sat up to look at him. He looked at you quickly from the side of his eyes before looking back at the screen.

“Yeah, everything’s great, love.” But the way he didn’t look at you made you know differently. You sighed and moved to get up from the couch.

“I’m going to get some wine. Want some?”

“Something stronger, please.”

You moved into the kitchen and were grabbing some glasses when you heard a soft ‘ding’ from the counter. Looking over, you saw that it was Brian’s phone. You ignored it, but then it ‘ding'ed again. Then again. Setting the glasses down, you went to grab his phone to turn off the sound. But as you picked it up, the sound went off again and the screen lit up.

[A]: _Hey, you get home okay? You didn’t text me back._

You frowned slightly. Looking over your shoulder towards the kitchen door, you unlocked his phone. He hadn’t changed his code. You went to the text messages and saw he had five unread messages from “A.” Clicking open the thread, you scrolled up slightly to read what they had sent.

[A]: _Have a good trip! Wish you could stay!_

and

[A]: _I had a really good time last night. So glad you let me come along._

Your chest began to tighten as you scrolled up to the beginning, to texts Brian had sent this person close to when they’d first left for their tour in South America.

[Me]: _Hey, A, remember me? We met at the venue last night. Was wondering if you’d wanna swing by practice, watch us in person._  
[A]: _Sounds great! You guys were really amazing last night._  
[A]: _Especially you ;)_

Tears began to sting your eyes and your breathing was speeding up. You read through all the texts as they got steamier, needier, and more romantic at some times. Things Brian had said to you plenty of times were there in writing, chatting up some stranger half-way across the world, where you hadn’t been. Where you should have been but work- well, it didn’t matter the excuse.

You hadn’t been there, and Brian had looked to others for relief.

Before you knew it you were marching into the living room and tossing Brian’s phone into his lap. He jumped in surprise and looked up at you.

“Y/N, what-?”

“Who’s 'A’?” Your voice was quiet although you wanted to scream at him. But you had to keep calm. He didn’t need any fuel, any comments of “over reacting” to throw back into your face. Brian’s face instantly paled at your question and he stood, holding his phone up. “Were you looking through this?”

“It kept going off. I went to turn off the sound and… and she messaged you.” You sneered. “Worried about you; you didn’t tell her you got back home safely to your girlfriend.”

Brian ran a hand through his curls and turned away from you. “Listen, I know how it looks-”

You barked out a humorless laugh. “How it looks? How about how it  _is_ , Brian?” Moving to face him, you glared. “Don’t you dare try and lie about this to me. I’m not an idiot.”

“I never thought you were!”

“Well obviously you did if you thought I wouldn’t find out about this!” You stabbed his chest with your finger. “How long, huh? She mentioned she got to come along on the tour? You went on tour with a groupie?”

Brian glared down at you. “She’s not a groupie!”

His reaction was a like a punch to the gut. The way he defended her, she hadn’t just been a fling, whoever she was. She- she meant something to him.

“ **You’re in love with her,** ” you whispered in horror. When he averted his eyes and didn’t respond, you sat heavily down on the couch. There was a ringing in your ears and you felt like your stomach was about to drop out of you. Brian crouched down in front of you and gently put his hands on your knees. “Y/N,” he started but you cut him off.

“Get out.”

The words hung between you like a thick fog, choking both of you of air and thoughts.

“What?”

Your eyes snapped to his and he visibly flinched away from you. “I said 'Get.  _Out._ ’”

Brian gaped at you as you stood and pointed towards the door. “Get out of my house!” you suddenly shouted and he quickly stood. His hands were out as if to placate you but you slapped them away the second you could. “Get out of my life, Brian! I don’t want to see you again!” You picked up a pillow and began hitting him with it. It didn’t hurt him like you wanted it to, but it was driving him towards the door.

“But, Y/N,” he said between hits. “You can’t-”

“Don’t you try and lecture me about can'ts!” You aimed the pillow at his face and it hit him right in the nose. He was at the door and staring at your face, he knew there was no changing your mind. His shoulders slumped and he grabbed his coat before opening the door.

“I’ll… I’ll call you.”

“Don’t bother,” you hissed through your teeth before slamming the door in his face, the look of defeat and sadness the last image you’d have of him.

After locking the door, the tears suddenly burst from you and you began to sob heavily as you leaned against the door. All the dreams you two had made, all the plans you’d created together… over.

And for some stupid reason, you felt like no one was really to blame for it all.


End file.
